What's Her Name?
by MakorraKorrasamiLuvr
Summary: AU Modern Day. Korra and Asami are both 21 years old with backgrounds full of tragedies. But can they turn their tragedies into a love story? Sure, it may be hard, but it's worth a shot..(I'm horrible with summaries just..give the story a chance.. xD)
1. So That's Your Name

**A/N: If any of you have seen One Tree Hill..picture the café being like that :DD It's still Republic city, I just really love that little café in OTH...I'm drinking strawberry and banana juice..its not even a smoothie or chunky with ice and fruit...its legit...strawberry and banana juice..**_**Jumex Strawberry-Banana..**_** It's not bad...just weird..ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.**

**I ' own One Tree Hill nor LOK..I wish though. **

**Song: Nevershoutnever- Jane Doe...in this fanfiction she wrote the song.**

**I obviously don't own the song either xDD**

Leaves fell outside as the sun began to set in the horizon, staining the sky with many shades of oranges and pinks. The autumn breeze whistling through the trees surrounding the small town as many walked to their destinations in hoodies and hats. Many were hand in hand, laughing with their partners. The air was full of the smell of pumpkin, spices and coffee. Times like these made Asami feel relaxed and grateful for what she had.

It was simply her favorite time of the year.

Asami walked around her favorite café, taking orders from hungry customers. There weren't many, they were just scattered around the vacancy.

As the customers left and closing time came near, one last person entered. She was shorter than Asami by a couple of inches. Her eyes shined a bright azure and her smile lit the room. She wore a black leather jacket with a white tank top underneath that complimented her breast well, followed by a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. Movements graceful like a swan, even though she was just walking towards the counter. Asami couldn't help to stare at the girl as she approached her, her once sleeping butterflies, awakening. The girl grinned a toothy grin as she placed six dollars on the counter.

"Hi, I'm sorry I came so late towards closing time...I was just really craving some coffee and a couple of cookies...well..from..here." The girl laughed awkwardly. Her hand fiddling with the other, showing off her blue and black colored nails.

"No it's ok. Don't worry." Asami smiled warmly at the stranger. She walked up to the coffee machine, poured in the coffee into a medium-sized cup and handed it to her, then she slowly took off the lid of the container where the cookies were in and placed 5 in a doggie bag.

"On the house." She handed her the bag and their fingers skimmed one another. Asami let out a short, little but inaudible gasp. Her heart raced in her chest as she slowly broke apart from the contact.

"N-no, I insist. At least keep it for yourself.." The azure eyed girl took out another four dollars and placed them with the six on the counter. She gently held Asami's hand out and placed the money on her palm and closed it. She felt the softness of Asami's hand and her mind wondered if the rest of her body was just as soft, if even possible, softer.

Asami stared into the girl's baby blues, mesmerized by their intensity in color. She smiled softly and thanked her. Her faced stained a light rosy pink as she folded the bills and stuck it in her pocket.

"Hey uh..you want to hang out sometime? Maybe a walk in the park or something? A movie?" The girl scratched the back of her neck as she stared at the floor. Her hair was down and set on each one of her broad yet feminine shoulders.

Asami blushed lightly and nodded her head. "Sounds great, but I think I should at least get to know your name."

"O-oh. Right. My names Korra."

Korra stopped looking at the ground and began to lean on the counter, both of her elbows holding her weight. " And yours?"

"My names Asami." She smirked and looked at Korra.

Korra whispered to her self the lovely girls' name. Asami. She loved the way her name would feel on her tongue. The smoothness and sexiness of the girl was explained to her in one simple name.

"Pretty..I wanted to know for a long time actually..Well..Asami. There's something wrong with my phone." Korra smirked and chuckled huskily.

"Yea? Well know you have it and what's up with it?" Asami blushed and laughed at the sudden change of subject.

"It doesn't have your number in it." Korra looked at Asami in the eyes and chuckled.

_'Suave Korra, Suave.' _Korra thought.

"That could change.." Asami smiled and walked off into the kitchen and talked a bit louder. She began to take her apron off and hung it on the nearest nail. "..just let me give you a ride home?"

Korra's eyes widened slightly but it was soon replaced with a sincere look mixed with a devious smirk. "Yeah, that'd be nice. It's getting cold out there anyway.."

Adding the last comment, made Asami giggle softly. The emerald eyed girl grabbed her jacket from the closet and the two sets of keys. One for closing up the store, the other to start-up her car.

"Wait outside..I'll be there in a sec." Asami pointed out the door quickly as she speed walked to the other side of the café, where the security and motion sensors were.

"Yea sure thing." Korra walked out and sat on the curb, waiting patiently for Asami to return.

Asami set everything up and headed out the door, she locked it with her copy of the original key.

She walked up to Korra and poked her on the shoulder. "C'mon, my cars' this way." Asami pointed to the car down the street.

Korra smiled crookedly and got up quickly, walking after the girl from behind like a lost puppy. _'Good view from the back too.._' Korra smirked to herself and stuffed her hands in her pockets, staring at the girls ass.

When they got into the black Mercury Comet and drove off slowly. A comfortable silence replaced any type of conversation. During that time period, Asami couldn't help but stare at Korra's breath-taking beauty. The moon wasn't so high up in the sky yet, but it illuminated the road and Korra's facial features beautifully. Her eyes were a light blue in the moon's light and her lips were shimmering with lip gloss as she stared out the window.

"Wow..." Asami breathed out. "...definitely breath-taking." She closed her mouth as soon as she said those words. She was thinking out loud again.

_'Dammit..'_ Asami thought.

Korra chuckled and turned her head, looking at Asami in the eyes."What is?"

The raven haired girl sighed and giggled. "Well..you. You're just so beautiful. Gorgeous even." Her pale white fingers tapped on the red steering wheel, hinting at her nervousness. She looked everywhere and at everything except Korra. Her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to jump out.

Korra blushed violently and stared at her lap. She giggle softly and then looked at the girl. "It's funny how I was thinking the same about you."

* * *

1 WEEK LATER

Korra and Asami have hung out constantly since the day they met at the cute little café. Lillian's Cafe to be exact.

Korra introduced her to little band of friends about three days ago and they all think Asami is a wonderful girl, a cute one too. They all agreed to meet up at the café once again, and the best thing is, is that it's Karaoke Night.

It was a cool Thursday night so everyone arrived in either a sweater or sweat shirt. People began to arrive, those people being: Mako, Bolin, Eska,and Desna. Bolin and Mako where brothers and long time friends of Korra's. Eska and Desna were brother and sister, twins in fact. They don't say much, but they're cool to hang out with sometimes. They all arrived together and sat in a booth, saving a seat for Korra and Asami.

Korra arrived last with her acoustic guitar in hand and a smirk plastered on her face. Asami was still working in the café but she said she would sit down with the gang to see Korra's performance.

She stood in place for a minute scanning the place for Asami or at least the gang. She saw Asami's raven hair flow behind her as she walked to attend to another customer. Korra smiled softly before heading towards her friends direction

"Sup guys." She sat down and rested her guitar on the side of the table.

"Hey Kor. Excited for tonight?" Mako folded his hands on the table and waited for a response.

"Yeah, so you know about that crush I have on Asami..right?" Korra looked around for something to play with in her napkin box seemed nice. She didn't expect anyone to know, she didn't tell anyone.

"Well, I mean it's pretty obvious." Eska said monotonously as she rolled her eyes.

Korra glared at her. "..How?"

Mako and Bolin were still surprised by the fact that Eska was talking and the fact that Korra liked Asami. I mean, it shouldn't be surprising, she's bisexual. Though Korra wished Eska didn't open her mouth in the first place.

"You're always give her googly eyes and stare at her. It's pretty mushy." She matter-of-factly said, biting into her apple.

"I do not!" Korra growled under her breath but she knew that everything that Eska just said was true.

"Whatever..." Eska laughed.

* * *

It was Korra's turn to perform. A certain raven haired, green-eyed beauty sat front row, best seats in the house actually.

Korra sat on a stool on the stage with her guitar in hand. She decided she was going to start out with a couple of words.

"So...there's this girl.." Korra chuckled as the crowd went. 'ooh.' She bowed down her head and giggled softly again. "I'm not naming names...you nosy little bastards." She chuckled out as the crowd laughed alongside her.

"Well, I guess the song will explain how I feel." She strummed a couple of note on the guitar before singing. Her voice coming out sweet and soft like silk.

_Jane Doe, I don't even know you but I know for sure that you are beautiful so baby let me know your name._

She stared into the crowd and smiled as she sung.

_Damn what's her name?_

_'Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced that she could be my princess and I could be her prince...ess_

_And, I've felt that way since, since I saw Jane Doe._

As she played the little melody off the song on her guitar, she met emerald eyes. She stared at Asami and began singing again, looking at her smiling. Serenading her.

_Jane Doe, I don't even know you but I know for sure that I could get to know you if you let me know your name._

_Damn what's her name?_

_'Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced that she could be my princess and I could be her prince..ess_

_And I've felt that way since, since I saw Jane Doe._

_She's everything I want and more._

_She's everything I want for sure._

_She's everything that I want to adore,_

_Well, baby I am overly attracted and terribly convinced that you could be my lover but I think I lost my chance._

_You had me at first glance._

_Oh, my Jane Doe._

She winked at Asami and then switched her attention to the crowd that was cheering her on. Korra stood from her stool and took a small bow.

"Ok lets clear something up. Her name isn't Jane Doe. That's just a little cover up for her real name." The crowd laughed in unison.

She took a good look at the crowd and spotted her friends giving a big thumbs up. She even heard Bolin say " GO KORRA WOOO," before heading down stage.

* * *

Korra sat down next to Bolin and saw Asami approach her from the corner of her eye. Asami had white skinny jeans and a dark green and black flannel underneath her apron. Her black Converse tapping on the floors as she came closer.

"Hey guys!" Asami greeted everyone and put on a small smile.

"Hey 'Sami!" They all said, each and everyone at their own time.

Asami nodded and then grabbed Korra's hand lightly. "Come with me for a sec?"

Korra looked at their hands and then at her, she stood from her seat and placed her guitar where she was sitting then followed Asami. She led her upstairs of the café, the roof to be exact. Once they reached the top, Asami face Korra. Their bodies and lips inches apart. Both of their hearts beating faster than they could ever imagine.

"I'm not sure if the girl you're talking about is me..." Their lips hovered each others as Asami looked into her eyes. Her hand cupping her cheek, caressing lightly. "...but, I'm taking my chances."

She pressed her lips on hers and kissed her softly. Korra was shocked but she liked surprises. She kissed Asami back, holding her hips, pressing her closer to her body.

Korra was the first to break the kiss, but she kept Asami close to her. "Yea, you were the girl. What gave it away? Me winking at you or me smiling and staring at you throughout the performance?" She laughed slightly as Asami playfully slapped her arm.

They stood in each others arms for a while, it was a nice feeling. A feeling both of them haven't felt in a long time.


	2. So That's What We Are

**A/n: Hey, for anyone whose reading this and my other story...I'm thinking of focusing on this story and maybe stop **_Republic High school Problems 101_, **or put it on a long hiatus. Just tell me if you oppose of the idea...it's just I know that it isn't my best work and I might just redo the entire story, considering it's really sloppy and I really just wrote and went with the flow for that story..Anyway...Enjoy this update….Fire Werewolf…I love you so much hahaha…MAKE AN ACCOUNT….and join the dark side (Korrasami fandom)**

* * *

**Korra-Bold**

_Asami-Italics_

It was a Friday afternoon, pretty early in the afternoon actually. Korra was still in a pair of baggy grey sweatpants that were two sizes bigger than her actual size. She was wearing a blue cheap sweater she bought in the nearest flea market and was still in bed texting away her desires. You may be wondering, shouldn't this girl be at school? Maybe at work? No, Korra works for a fighting group with her two friends Bolin and Mako. They have practices and all, but they rarely have games, but when they do, they get paid…A lot.

It's only been a day since Korra and Asami have kissed on top of Lillian's Café. They haven't talked about it considering it has been 24 hours since the happening, though that hasn't stopped either one of them from texting non-stop.

**Korra: So do you wanna hang out later? :)**

_Asami: Hmm, yeah of course. Come over? :33_

**Korra: Sure, anything for you. ;)**

_Asami: Alright, I'll see you then :)_

She didn't have to be told twice. She sped of her bed and raced to the shower. Setting the shower to a hot yet tolerable temperature, she stepped in. She washed her long hair with a lavender shampoo guaranteed to make Asami love her scent. She soon finished and dried herself off.

Korra ran to her closet, after she applied a bit of light makeup, and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue and black flannel with a grey tank top underneath. She slipped on her grey boots, put on her blue beanie and headed out the door after she took a hold on her leather jacket incase it got chilly.

She stepped outside and jogged to 'Sami's house. It was only a 5-10 minute jog; she lived close to her.

'_Damn. How can she live so close, yet I just met her. It just seems impossible that I noticed her 'till a week ago.' _Korra thought as she got closer and closer to her destination.

It seemed like it's been hours since she jogged out of her house but she finally knocked on the raven-haired girls' door.

"Hey." Asami slouched on the side of the door and looked at Korra from head to toe, a smirk trailing up her face.

Blushing slightly, Korra replied. "H-hey..."

Asami got closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, neared her mouth to her ear and whispered. "I'm not going to act as if nothing happened the other night...mostly since it's all I've been thinking about..."

Her own smirk, Korra's, found its place on her face as she closed the space between them. Korra's lips moving gently and gracefully with hers as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"That's good, because I didn't intend to either." She smiled and gave another quick peck to Asami's lips.

Asami smiled softly and led her inside the mansion. You see, Asami is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, one of the owners of the biggest corporations in the world. So of course her father helped her in getting a mansion of her own.

"Y'know, I don't think I could ever get used to how big your house is." Korra said as she walked in; her hands shoved in her pockets.

"Well get used to it because you're going to be in here very often…most likely my bed room." Asami winked and led her upstairs to her room.

Korra's face flushed a dark red as she followed her willingly into her bedroom. 'This isn't happening, I'm dreaming.'

Asami pushed Korra lightly against the wall, grazing her pointer finger on her lips; her green eyes full of mischief and lust. 'Definitely not a dream' Korra thought.

The heiress pressed her hips to hers and heard the Avatar groan in pleasure. Cupping her cheek, she kissed Korra's bottom lip before biting it gently, deepening the kiss. Asami didn't feel Korra responding so she stepped back; it was her turn to blush.

"I-I'm sorry...I should've… asked." The green-eyed beauty looked down at the ground as she stuck a loose strand behind her ear. She looked like a punished toddler. "I shouldn't have done that..."

Korra held her by the waist and pulled her closer, her lips pecking hers.

"No, don't regret what you did. I enjoyed it...I was just surprised and I guess shocked. Kissing you fully is all I've been thinking about. I've never had a dream come true until you kissed me."

Asami wrapped her arms around her neck and giggled. "You're the cheesiest person alive," she kissed both of her cheeks and then her mouth. "But I'm ok with cheesiness."

Korra kissed her back and pouted cutely at Asami for pulling away. "I am not cheesy!" Korra kept her playful pout and crossed her arms.

"Oh you so are!" Asami kept her hands wrapped around her neck as Korra kept her arms crossed. She saw a faint smile growing on her lips

"But…you like cheesy so I don't understand why you're complaining." Korra smirked at her lover. Her eyes trailed down to her lips, eyeing them hungrily.

"Very true…but I wasn't complaining. Just simply stating the facts." Her voice came out sensual and raspy. She leaned forward towards Korra and licked her bottom lip slowly, tracing it.

Korra let out a small whimper of a moan as she deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Eventually, Asami won. Her tongue swirled around with hers gracefully, moaning every so lightly.

Korra felt Asami's hand travel up her bare back, scratching softly. She shivered in the hands of the heiress. She smiled against the kiss and pulled away.

"Hmm...Why'd you stop…again?" Asami pouted and giggled, kissing down Korra's neck.

She felt the heiress's warm, full lips travel down her neck. Biting, sucking, and licking her sensitive skin as she held onto the girl, fearing she may fall, her knees weakening. Korra closed her eyes, struggling to speak out her words.

"D-don't you think we should w-wait?" Korra ran her fingers through Asami's long raven hair as she half moaned half spoke out.

Asami kissed back up her neck and took her earlobe into her mouth, sucking softly. She then kissed her ear slowly before answering. "Hmmm…I don't know. Do you?" Her voice was sweet and raspy yet taunting and it turned Korra on even more.

"Spirits…No…Not anymore…" Her once clear blue eyes, faded with lust. "…but we should. Spirits, I want your body but it's best if we don't rush this…whatever it is…..I want it to be special not just a fling…if that's ok with you." Korra looked down, avoiding Asami's gaze, as a deep crimson blush settled on her tan face.

Asami chuckled softly and nodded in understanding. "Well, what do you want us to be?" Asami's arms were still around Korra's neck as she lifted Korra's chin to look into those beautiful azul eyes.

"I want you to be mine, and I yours. I want to be together." Korra mustered up the courage yo say the words she did. "I want you to be my girlfriend Asami; I'm not amazing with words but-.."

"Stop." Asami looked at her, her face unreadable. "You had me at hello."

Korra smiled and kissed Asami slowly, pouring out as much passion as she could into that one simple kiss. She tightened her hold around the girls' waist, loving the warmth she gave off.

They finally broke the kiss as they both needed air. Korra smiled warmly as she pecked Asami's lips again.

"Hey, it's still pretty early. How about we go get something to eat and then watch a movie, hmm? My treat."

Asami smiled and shook her head. "No, how about we watch a movie and then go eat?"

Korra laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Ha ha ha. Very funny. I'm still paying though."

"Nope, I'm paying for the movie." She playfully poked Korra's cheek as she giggled.

"Fine, but I'm paying for dinner."

They left the house hand in hand as they made their way to Asami's motorcycle.

"You want me to get on that?" Korra pointed at the motorcycle as she stared at it quizzically.

"Yeah, you're safe with me." Asami smiled as she placed the extra helmet on Korra's head. She put one on her own head as she slid her leg over the bike. She patted the leather seat behind her.

"Alright…" Korra slid her arms around Asami's waist and held her tight, inhaling her scent. The seat was cold but she was soon warmed by the body in front of her.

"Hold on tight babe."


End file.
